Same Old
by TARD1S
Summary: A collection of Whouffaldi one shots that have been prompted to me via my tumblr or pm box. Ratings will vary for K to M. I will write anything from fluff to smut to angst to pretty much anything else. Comment for some potential chapter ideas! Rated T for now but will most likely change to M
1. Bruised

**Person A has a busted lip and person B kisses it better for them.**

The sound of the TARDIS stirred Clara from her slumber at around five in the morning. She groaned loudly, shoving the pillow next to her on her face as she felt the wind rush through her room as the spaceship materialised at the foot of her bed. She heard the door creak open but she refused to lift the pillow from her face, whatever it was, it could wait.

"Clara?" His voice was soft in the silent room.

"You better have a good bloody reason for coming to me at five in the morning" Clara groaned, still not moving the pillow for the light of the TARDIS was bound to be illuminating the room, waiting to blind her.

"Clara, I think I need your help" He called for softly again, unmoving from standing at the end of her bed.

This made her move the pillow and sit up straight to look up at him. His body was silhouetted by the TARDIS light surrounding him, he looked perfectly normal to her.

"What's wrong? Come closer, I can't see you" Her tone had changed from annoyance to caring within seconds.

He turned stiffly and closed the door, stealing the room of any light. Clara reached over her bed and turned on the bed side lamp as he walked out of the shadows and towards her and she couldn't help but gasp as she saw his face.

Even in the dim light, it was apparent that the Doctor had gotten into a fight of sorts. For one, there was a large bruise on his eye, giving him a deep purple mark. There was then another bruise on the other side of his face on his jaw. Lastly was his lip, torn clearly from receiving another punch to his face.

"Doctor, who did this to you?" Anger rose within her as she took deep breaths to try and steady herself for the Doctor's sake.

"I- it's a long story" He sniffed and looked away, not wanting to look her in the eye.

She was about to ask again, make him tell her what happened, make him not lie to her. But she didn't. Clara wasn't stupid, she knew he was in no place to make him do anything, she could only help him at this point. He would tell her at some point, but for now he needed to fix him up.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" Clara stood up, taking the Doctor's hand and led him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

The stark light made both of them blink rapidly, but she continued to lead him as she made him sit down on a chair. She looked at him throughly this time in the bright light, the bruises seemed worse than she expected, turning the deepish purple possible as he avoided her gaze.

"We need to get you an icepack for the swelling" She said, rummaging though her freezer, receiving a pack of peas for him. She slowly placed it on his eye, he hissed in pain at first but gritted his teeth and let Clara move his hand to cover the pack, encouraging him to hold it for her.

She moved away from him, letting him brood and over think by himself before she pulled up a chair next to him. Clara's finger slowly slipped into his as they sat in silence, him looking at the floor whilst her eyes were on his. Then her eyes flicked down and she couldn't help the small sigh that left her as she saw his knuckles, bloodied and torn clearly from him getting in a few punches himself.

"I got into a little trouble on Earth in the 1980s. I- I was there for you" He looked down further.

"For me?"

"I wanted to find out a bit about your childhood so that I could get you a present, seeing as I forgot to get you a christmas one last year. I thought if I knew a bit more about you as a child, I could get something really special for you"

Clara's heart softened as he continued speaking, her hand subconsciously clasping tighter around his as he continued to speak.

"I walking back to the TARDIS really, it was getting quite late. The a big pudding brain bumped into me, he started to shout at me saying I needed to watch where I was going whist using all sorts of expletives. I called him an idiot, because frankly, Clara, he was. The he punched me rather hard in my eye, which temportaly made me blind which I think is an unfair disadvantage as he immediately punched me right here after!" The Doctor pointed to his purple jaw.

Clara sighed a little and let him continue.

"He tried to punch me in the stomach but I dodged out the way and well, I punched him in the nose. I didn't want to, but I think it was self defence. Well anyway, his nose started bleeding and I told him to leave it from now on, then he punched me again and my lip split I think, did it split?" He asked her.

She only nodded in reply.

"Then I punched him again to stop him because I had had enough of this and I was tired and I wanted to come home to you." Clara tried her hardest to not let a blush form on her cheeks and for a smile to burst onto her face.

"I punched him quite hard that he staggered backwards and fell over a brick and he tried getting back up but he couldn't. So I phoned an ambulance after scanning him to make sure he wasn't going to die, and I left quickly straight to" He took a deep breath after the last word, clearly trying to calm himself down further.

"You always find a new way to surprise me Doctor" And with that Clara stood up, going over to the sink and filling a bowl with warm water, bringing a cloth with her back to the table.

She took hold of his hand again, and slowly dipped it into the water, letting the blood soak off and begin swirling into patterns on the surface. She slowly washed both of his hands, getting the blood off and trying to save the torn skin. He remained mostly silent thought, occasionally letting loose a small groan or a hiss as she scrubbed at a particularly sore part.

She then slowly raised his knuckles to her mouth, kissing each one softly, doing the same to the other hand as he watched, his eyes softening from pain to love instantly.

"Where else does it hurt?" Clara asked softly.

He hesitated for a moment before pointing towards his jaw. She leant over and slowly kissing his jaw. He then pointed to his eye, removing the ice pack. She smiled before leaning up further and placed a soft kiss on his closed eye lid.

Their eyes met, before he pointed to his final destination. His lips.

He saw the hesitation and nerves in her eyes and he immediately regretted his decision, thinking he had pushed her too far.

He sighed and closed his eyes, preparing to stand up and be asked to leave before he felt soft lips on his. He didn't react at first, it was just lips against lips before he snapped out of his trance and slowly began moving his lips against hers, softly, experimentally. Their small breaths were released into each other and they continued. The Doctor's bruised knuckles moving up to slowly brush her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

They were unaware of the sun rising next to them, it's brilliant light shining into the kitchen. Their faces illuminated by the soft orange glow, as they separated and the red light went between them. They smiled at each other for a second before Clara took his hand and led him out of the kitchen and to the balcony.

The cold air hit them but they took no notice as he put his arm around her and let her rest her head on his chest as they watched the sun rise further into the sky. And maybe, for once, The Doctor didn't think he was such a bad man after all.


	2. Theme Park

_**"Hey could you do a whoffaldi with a theme park day on a different planet? i would love a fic of that, short or long please :)"**_

"I can't believe I agreed to this" The Doctor mumbled in distaste at the sight of hundreds of people wandering towards the grand entrance to Amusox 6, the best theme park in the galaxy, or so the slogan promised.

Clara was amongst the people, almost skipping towards the entrance, the Doctor could hear her giggles faintly, which reminded him why he agreed to taking her to this planet, because she asked; and he could never deny her anything.

As if hearing his thoughts, Clara stopped and swirled around, a large grin on her face as he saw the Doctor slightly frowning at her, walking up to her.

"Cheer up misery guts! This is going to be so much fun, when was the last time you've let yourself a day off and actually had fun like this?" Clara linked arms with him and pulled him towards the ticket stand.

"Never, and I never intended to have 'fun like this'" He used air points to emphasise his sarcasm towards this.

"Yeah, well, there's a first for anything. You better cheer up or I'm going to ditch you and find another tour guide for this trip, hopefully a nice, good looking ma-" Clara couldn't finish her teasing before the Doctor unlinked their arms, grabbed her hand and dragged her quickly into the theme park with a flash of his physic paper that meant he was some important visitor meaning free entry.

Clara giggled and smiled as they walked around the theme park, the different sections all different coloured and with many different rides. Clara didn't quiet understand half the themes, being a human from the 21st century, but she put it past her and tried to decide which ride first. Which so happened to be the tallest and most popular roller coaster in the park. Yanking the Doctor's hand towards it, she looked up and saw the colour slowly drain from his face as he saw what her goal was.

"No Clara, no, no, no and no. I am not going on that thing, it's stupid and idiotic and not worth our time" He babbled, trying desperately to get out of tough clasp.

"I thought you were afraid of nothing!" She shouted due to the loud roar of the rollercoaster rushing past them just before the queue line started.

"Who said that? I'm afraid of several things! And who says I'm afraid of that thing?" He pointed towards the rollercoaster, his face still pale.

"So if you're not afraid, then you'll be okay to take me on it then, especially as we can skip the lines" Clara teased, biting her lip slightly with a grin.

"I- I don't want to" He promptly let go of her hand and crossed his arms, much like a chid who can't get their way.

"Fine, I'll go single riders then" Clara's smile dropped and she walked towards the other queue line, she didn't get to go in before the Doctor slipped his hand into hers and led her to the special line that meant getting on the ride faster.

She smiled broadly at him and reached up to peck him cheek, making him give her a small smile, adding a slight tinge of colour to his pale face.

They were quickly seated on the front row seats, pulling the heavy straps down on their chest. Clara leant forward to check on the Doctor, his eyes seemed to be shut and his knuckled turning white on how hard he was gripping to his harness. Clara sneaked a hand over and brushed his hands with hers making him open his eyes and give her a small yet quick smile before leaning back again, preparing himself.

Clara had never in her life heard a grown man shout and scream as much as the Doctor did in less than a minute as the rollercoaster did several loops and sudden drops. She wasn't able to scream as she was too busy laughing and trying not to wet herself because of the sounds coming from the Doctor.

It took the Doctor a few seconds to take in his surroundings as the ride came to a stop and the safety harness was lifted of his heaving chest. Clara tapped his chest, grabbing his arm and making him get up and off with her. She continued holding onto his arm as his head was still spinning and he hadn't spoken yet.

"Can we do that again?" The Doctor asked her quietly after a minute of walking away from the ride.

"Are you serious?" Clara laughed making him smile broadly at her.

"Yeah, I actually quite enjoyed that, even though I did pass out for a second or two and my voice is unbelievably sore, but I'm sure I have something for that in the TARDIS" He pondered before breathing in sharply and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the queue line.

They rode it twice more before Clara was the one to stop anymore times as the pounding in her head began to increase. And she needed to go toilet before going on further to explore other rides.

Clara came back to the Doctor at a kiosk stool, putting something in his bigger on the inside pockets before searching around and spotting her, smiling as he walked back to her.

"What did you get?" She asked curiously.

"What? Oh, nothing, come on Miss Oswald, we've got some rides to do" He grinned before taking her hand and walking on further.

They went on several other rides that day, stopping briefly for some lunch that Clara didn't recognise the favouring of but ate it already, screaming all day really works the appetite up. They laughed and chatted their way around the park until it was nearing closing hours and they had only one ride left to do, the ferris wheel.

They got a pod to themselves, and the Doctor began pointing in different directions and explaining to Clara about the different star systems and how this plane came to being made. Then he reached into his pocket and retrieved an A4 photo he clearly brought earlier and passed it to Clara.

The picture was them two on the roller coaster. Clara had her head slightly back as she was laughing, her pearly white teeth showing and her hair blown back, Clara had to admit it wasn't a bad picture of her. The Doctor on the other hand was not looking forward but rather looking at her, a large grin plastered on his face and the faint dimples showing on the side of his face, he jaw line sharp and pointing towards her. His curly locks blowing in the wind as he laughed at Clara.

Clara couldn't help but sigh contently as she examined the picture, this was going to be one of her favourites of them.

"Thank you Doctor. This day has been so much fun and it was great to have a fun day together without it being interrupted by aliens wanting us dead or to take over the planet" She sighed, smiling at him.

"I brought two, so you can keep that one and I can have a copy too" He said, his eyes looking over at the view in front of him.

She leant over and kissed the corner of his mouth slightly, making him turn and smile down at her. She slowly took his hand and scooted closer to him, learning her body on him and her head on his shoulder.

They stayed in a comforting silence as the ferris wheel continued slowly moving upwards then finally descending back to ground level. They were about to leave the park before a large explosion made the Doctor grab Clara's shoulders and shove her to the floor with him on top of her, a simple reaction.

He quickly looked over his shoulder to see a large spaceship hovering over the large rollercoaster, blaring out demands at the frightened people below. Grabbing Clara's arm and dragging her up, a smile reached his face.

"What was that about having a day with no alien invasions?" He laughed as Clara started smiling too.

They mutually grabbed each other's hand and ran towards the spaceship, because that's what The Doctor and Clara Oswald do. Laugh in the face of danger.

 ** _This one was a cute one to write. Please keep the_** ** _prompts_** ** _coming, I_** ** _love writing whouffaldi so much! Please review, as they give met the confidence to keep going! Also, follow my tumblr and message me some feedback or prompts!_**

 _ **both-time-and-space**_


End file.
